


Contrition

by quenchycactus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenchycactus/pseuds/quenchycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hooks three fingers through a hole in the Plexiglas wall.</p><p>“I lied.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unrelated to _Famiglia_ and I should definitely be writing stuff for that but this short little thing happened instead and I was told I might as well post it.
> 
> Kind of really hoping we get something like this in the finale. Please give that to me.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://quenchycactus.tumblr.com/post/127525112165/contrition)

Will hooks three fingers through a hole in the Plexiglas wall.

“I lied.”

He’s looking down at his hand, other arm hanging limp in his pocket.  Hannibal is standing several feet away, staring into the skylight again.  He looks over at the sound of Will’s voice, his quiet confession.

Will inhales, bracing himself, but still doesn’t look up.

“I lied,” he starts again, “when I said I wouldn’t… miss you.  You’d almost killed me,  _again_.  I thought maybe this time….I eventually wouldn’t be lying.”

Hannibal steps closer, trying to keep his face unreadable, but the cover is cracking, fast.  He walks up to the glass, and wraps his pointer finger around the three Will had stuck through the wall, keeping them there.  He brushes them with his thumb, light and fluttering like a moth.

“Are you still lying, Will?”  His voice is soft, much softer than what you would expect to come out of a man labeled ‘monster.’

Will lifts his head, finally, and looks into Hannibal’s face, his eyes.

“Yes.”

Their smiles are tiny, tarnished from time and regret, fingers in the cracking dike, still leaking love.


End file.
